Misunderstood
by the Joker1124
Summary: Clearly Robbie Shapiro is misunderstood, but is there anyone who will take the time to try to understand him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"People don't understand me," thought Robbie.

Robbie Shapiro had never been popular, but the older he got, the more dreadful things got for Robbie. See, as a little kid, it isn't so weird when you talk through a puppet, it's actually kind of impressive. His parents, Mike and Sherry, always thought he would grow out of it, but when they died in the plane crash when Robbie was 12, he became more infatuated with his puppet, Rex. Truthfully, to Robbie, Rex was his only friend, someone he could trust, someone who he had complete control over, more than just a puppet to Robbie.

However, there were even things Robbie couldn't talk to Rex about. When Robbie had hit puberty at around 13, he really felt like he needed his father. All of a sudden, Robbie had a ton of stuff going on in his mind, and with his body. He felt instantly attracted to girls, maybe even more than the average guy. Of course, Robbie was too scared to admit his attraction publicly, so he simply talked through Rex. People either thought he was a pervert or thought he was crazy, one of the two.

"Probably both," Robbie thought.

Like most highschools though, Robbie also thought he was in love. From the first day he had met Tori Vega, he was head over heels! Tori was something to look at too, she was average height, about 5'6", had a slim waist, and sexy long legs that drove Robbie crazy. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also extremely sweet. Every time Robbie seemed down, or had a problem, Tori would always be there to check on Robbie. Robbie thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Where was Tori anyway?" thought Robbie. "She's probably around here somewhere, she always is."

Robbie continued to think as he walked to his next class at Hollywood Arts, music with Mr. Hutson, surely he would see Tori there. Robbie stuffed Rex

"Hey Robbie," said Cat, another of Robbie's friends, in a perky voice. One thing about Cat, she was always so perky and happy!

"Oh my gosh Cat! You scared me," Robbie exclaimed flustered. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, Jade and Beck are still in class talking to Sikowitz, Andre's busy working on a song, and I don't know where Tori is, I haven't seen her all day!" Said Cat.

Beck, Jade, and Andre were the remainder of the group. Jade and Beck had been dating for two years, and Andre generally stayed solo, even though he could've probably gotten a lot of girls.

"You haven't seen Tori?" He paused quickly, slightly worried, "Did you try texting her?"

"No! I hadn't thought of that! Thanks Robbie!"

"Wait, so why are Beck and Jade still in class?"

"Sikowitz caught us texting in the middle of class," started Jade, sounding annoyed. "And as for Vega, she's home sick, she texted me this morning."

"Well what's wrong with her?" Robbie questioned.

"I don't know, I'm surprised she texted me anyway." Said Jade.

"Where is Beck anyway?" Cat piped up, re-entering the conversation.

"Oh, Sikowitz had to talk to him about something else, which I guess I couldn't find out about." Said Jade, obviously frustrated.

"Alright guys, well, I gotta run to class, bye." said Robbie.

"Bye Robbie," Said Cat sweetly.

"Bye," Said Jade in a slightly threatening tone.

Robbie went to class his class highly disappointed. He wouldn't get to see his beautiful girl today.

Robbie sighed, "She wasn't really his girl," he thought.

Robbie knew one thing for sure, if he ever wanted to get with Tori, he was going to have to make some changes, but for Tori, it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, first, I'd like to say thanks for the reviews and everyone who subscribed or favorited my story. Secondly, I noticed that I said "Robbie stuffed Rex" I meant to finish that with "Robbie stuffed Rex into his bookbag and continued his walk to class." Thanks for your support! -The Joker1124**_

**Chapter 2**

It was the end of the day, Robbie had just finished improv class, and was stuffing his books into his locker.

"What a long day!" Thought Robbie. Not being able to see Tori all day had driven Robbie up the wall, he was about to go insane.

"Oh look, here come my friends, I need to do something to keep them thinking I'm all right." He thought.

"Stop watching Fox News!" Robbie shouted at Rex, who he had just pulled out of his bookbag.

"No, it's fair, and balanced," Rex replied.

"Hey, uhm, Robbie," Said Andre.

"Yeah," He answered.

"I hate to interrupt your discussion with Rex, but do you want go hang out with us?" Asked Andre.

"Sorry, I gotta go home and watch a movie with Rex," Replied Robbie, hoping Andre would buy it.

"Yeah, that's right!" Said Rex cockily, adding to Rex's point.

"You are so weird Robbie," Said Andre, walking away.

"Thank God he bought that" Thought Robbie, "I was afraid he was gonna catch on."

Yeah, you got it, Robbie wasn't going home to watch a movie with Rex, he was actually planning on getting rid of him.

"Tori won't go for you if you're overly obsessed with a puppet." Robbie thought as he walked out the door and over to his car.

Robbie drove off, deep in thought, wandering what he should change about himself. He remembered when he had asked the group what was wrong with him, they had all come up with multiple things. Robbie pulled into his driveway, deep in thought. He grabbed his bookbag and walked into his room. He lived with his Mamaw, and although he loved her to death, the woman was crazy, even to a guy like Robbie. As he walked into his room, he pulled Rex out of his bookbag.

"All good things must come to an end," Said Robbie. "I'm gonna miss you little guy, but there's a time when you need to become your own person and I think this is it."

"I understand Rob, and good luck on Tori!" Replied Rex.

As Robbie put Rex into a box, he pushed it to the back of the closet, and shut the door.

"Goodbye Rex," Said Robbie.

Even though he knew it was best for him, Robbie was saddened by getting rid of Rex. He knew he had the talent to be at Hollywood Arts, and it was time he showed it! He walked out of his room, and found his mamaw, sitting in her chair doing something on the computer.

"Hey Mamaw," he said, "I'm headed out."

"Okay!" Said Mamaw loudly, "But first, can you help me e-mail this to my doctor?"

"Mamaw, these are your system preferences, you don't e-mail your doctor your system preferences."

"But I need to talk to him about the foot problems I've been having,"

"Mamaw, just take your medicine, you had surgery 4 weeks ago remember? The doctor said if you still need the medication after 6 weeks, you should call him, now I gotta go, bye." Robbie said immediately walking out the door.

"Whew, that was close!" Thought Robbie.

As Robbie got into his car and drove off, he thought of his mamaw, her husband had died 6 months ago. Then, about 4 weeks ago, she had to have surgery to fix her foot problems that had been bugging her for the past 2 years. He remembered that Tori had come over to help with his mamaw when she had her foot problems.

"Oh Tori, she's got to be the most amazing girl on the planet," Robbie thought as he drove off in search of new clothes, and a new style.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow Robbie, you clean up nice," Said a senior girl, winking at Robbie as he walked into Hollywood Arts High school.

It was safe to say Robbie Shapiro looked totally different! He had cut his hair shorter and neater, not too short, but not too long. He wore a plain grey shirt, a dog tag over his shirt, and an expensive leather jacket unzipped to finish it off. Robbie also wore his new jeans, with grey and black nike airs for his shoes.

However, as confident as Robbie looked, he was actually terrified. For the first time since he had gotten Rex, Robbie was going to be away from him for a long period of time. However, being an actor, Robbie had managed to stay cool and confident even though he missed Rex. How long would that last? Robbie didn't have a clue.

"Oh look, there's Tori, let's see what she thinks," Robbie thought to himself.

"Hi Tori,"

"Hi Robb...Woah!" Said Tori shocked to see Robbie's new look .

"Haha, What?" Questioned Robbie. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Sorry, it's just, you look so... different!" Replied Tori

"Is that bad?" He questioned.

"No, it's just, kind of... I dunno, it's weird seeing you change so much," She finished.

"Well, I figured I needed a switchup, I mean, I was getting too old for Rex," Robbie said, keeping it cool, even though he was starting to panic.

"That's not what I was talki...Wait! You gave up Rex?" Exclaimed Tori.

"Yeah, I decided it was time, I needed to grow up sometime." Said Robbie.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Exclaimed Tori, giving Robbie a big hug.

"Wow, Her hair smells so good, like strawberries," Thought Robbie, "Awww man, she's letting go, gotta stay cool."

"Hey guys, what's going on here? And why do you look like that Robbie? Asked Andre suggestively.

"Wow Robbie, what happened to you," Said Cat in a flirty tone.

"Robbie decided to give up Rex!" Answered Tori excitedly.

"Wow, seriously? Way to go man!" Said Andre astonished.

"Yay!" Exclaimed Cat.

"About that new look, why?" Questioned Andre.

"I just thought with me giving up Rex, I should maybe, change my look," Stated Robbie, "What do you guys think?" He finished, hoping for positive feedback.

"You look good dude," Said Andre.

"Yeah, I... agree," Said Cat happily

"Well I think you look great," Said Tori, winking at Robbie.

"Did she just wink at me? Did Tori Vega just wink at me" Thought Robbie, shocked.

"Where are Beck and Jade?" Asked Cat, snapping Robbie out of his mini daydream.

"I don't know little Red, probably in class, let's go see if we see them there," Stated Andre.

"Okay." Said Cat.

"Hey, we should probably get to class too," Said Tori.

Robbie felt like it was one of those movies, where they have an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other, except, for Robbie, it was Robbie's nerdy side, against his Rex side.

"Should I ask her to walk with me?" Thought Robbie's nerdy side, "Just tell her you'll walk her to class," Thought the Rex side.

Robbie didn't have time to ponder this so he just did what came to him naturally.

"Yeah, we should, I'll walk you," Said Robbie linking arms with Tori.

"k." She replied, not fighting it at all.

"So how come when you were out of school yesterday, you texted Jade?" Asked Robbie.

"Wait, I texted Jade?"

"She said you did, she was like, why did Tori text me?"

"Oops, I meant to text everyone but Jade, I guess I still don't have this new phone figured out"

"Haha, you'll get it," Said Robbie as they walked into the classroom, arms still linked.

"I don't know what it is about Robbie's new attitude, but I think I like it," Thought Tori as they took their seats.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie should have been ecstatic. Not only was he getting girls attention, but he also got THE girl's attention he had been trying to get since she had arrived at Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega. Why wasn't Robbie happy? Simple, he missed Rex. He knew it would take some getting used to, but he hadn't expected it to happen so quick.

So what did Robbie do to keep his mind off of Rex? He hung out with friends all afternoon, deciding he wasn't going to be at his house unless he had to. Beck invited Andre over to his RV, and Robbie, hearing about it, again managed to play it cool.

"So you invite Dre to hang out at your RV and not me? Gee, I feel loved," Said Robbie smiling.

"Uhm, you can come over if you want, it's cool." Replied Beck.

"Alright, you guys going over there right after school?" Asked Robbie.

"Yeah," Said Andre.

"Alright, you wanna meet up after school and head down from there?" Asked Robbie.

"Yeah, you cool with that Dre?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah, sounds pretty cool to me." Andre replied

"Hey text me and let me know where we're gonna meet up," Said Robbie.

"Will do," Beck replied.

The rest of the day came and went for the group. Tori and Jade constantly fought, with Jade usually making sad attempts at comebacks.

"She's so cute when she tries to make a comeback" Thought Robbie

Cat was her usual bubbly self, saying things that didn't make sense, proving that she probably wasn't right in the head. Beck and Jade were, well, for lack of a better term, the inseperable couple.

"Hey, how come Jade isn't gonna be over there?" Robbie had asked at lunch.

"Because she has to stay late for a play rehearsal."

Since Andre was having trouble writing a new song, he was the most distant member of the group, not even sitting with them for lunch. He carried a pen and paper around all day, hoping he would figure out the lyrics to a new song.

"Stupid diddley bops song," He thought, "Ever since that whole 3 minutes of hell I've been having trouble writing a song."

As the final bell for the end of school let out, Robbie checked his phone.

"No text yet," Thought Robbie, "Maybe I'll just go talk to Tori until he texts me."

As he walked towards the lockers, he found Tori talking to another guy.

"Maybe I should just get out of here," He thought.

"I said no Mark!" Yelled Tori.

"Nobody turns me down Tori!" Shouted Mark.

"Well I just did," Tori countered back

Mark grabbed Tori's wrists and forcefully shoved her against the lockers. Since it was about 8 minutes after school had let out, the hallway was fairly clear. The remaining people in the halls either didn't care what was happening, or were too scared to do anything about it. Robbie, who was scared to death, gathered his confidence and walked over to the scene.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Questioned Robbie in a threatening tone.

"Stay out of this Shapiro!" Mark yelled.

"I think she said no," Said Robbie.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay out of this," Replied Mark.

"And if you know whats good for you, you'll shut the hell up, and get the hell away from Tori, before I kick your ass," Robbie said confidently, looking Mark in the eye, even though he was scared to death inside.

"Bring it bitch!" Said Mark his face inches from Robbie's.

At this point, Robbie lost it, he spit in Mark's eye and socked him right across the face, hitting him in the face. Mark sputtered back shocked.

"Run Tori!" Said Robbie, not wanting it to involve her.

Tori did as she was told, running away toward where she knew Beck and Andre would be.

"Andre! Beck!" Tori yelled, "Andre! Beck!"

"Torii!" Yelled Andre.

"Over here!" Beck added.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Tori.

"Hey do you know where Robbie is cause he sa..." Started Beck.

"Robbie's in a fight with this guy who wouldn't stop hitting on me, Come on!" Tori said impatiently, running in front of the others.

Beck and Andre broke into a run towards the area where the fight was happening. When they entered the building, they saw Robbie and Mark, being broken up by the school couseler, Lane.

"He's a pussy!" Shouted Mark.

Robbie didn't say anything and remained silent. He looked rough, bruises all over his face, and a bloody lip. Mark had a black eye, but other than that, he didn't look too bad.

"We will discuss punishments tomorrow, I can't even look at you kids right now," Said Lane.

"All right," Said Mark.

"Yes sir," Said Robbie respectfully, showing that while he was learning the cool image, he wasn't the ideal 'bad boy' who was an automatic jackass to everyone he met.

"Come on, let's go Robbie," Said Tori, grabbing his arm.

Beck and Andre their eyebrows as they walked behind Tori and Robbie.

"Why don't you come over to my house and I'll get you cleaned up," Said Tori sweetly.

"Uhm, but I was going over to Beck's RV with those two," Replied Robbie, not wanting to break a commitment.

"It's cool," Said Beck, "Why don't you just come over tomorrow, Jade isn't coming over 'til 8, and we are going to a move then, so it'll be cool if you come over then."

"Okay, thanks you guys," Replied Robbie, as Tori pulled him away. Andre winked at him as he walked by. Robbie made a mental note to talk to Andre and ask him what that he was insinuating. However, Robbie didn't have time to think for long as Tori pulled him out the door and towards a bathroom.

"Here Robbie," She said, handing him a cloth, "Put that on your lip."

Tori continued to help get Robbie cleaned up, getting ice for his face. When they finished they walked out of the door and towards Robbie's car.

"I assume I'm driving you over there," Said Robbie.

"If you don't mind," She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes flirtasiously.

"Of course not," Said Robbie.

As they got to Robbie's car, he slipped into thought mode, thinking of Tori, how badly she wanted to be with her, but also how different she'd been acting toward him. She hadn't fought off any of her advances.

"Could Tori Vega actually like me?" Thought Robbie as he turned on the car.

**Hey guys, just letting you know, I'm probably not going to be updating for the next week, I'm going to Myrtle Beach! And I'm not bringing my laptop so it's unlikely I'm going to post anything, hope you guys like this chapter! Be safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie parked the car in the Vega's driveway.

"We're here," Said Robbie.

"Yup," Replied Tori, "C'mon, let's go in!"

"Ok,"

Tori walked into the house, with Robbie following behind her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tori

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Said Robbie, "Are you okay? That Mark guy didn't look too friendly."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Repeat after me..." Started Robbie.

"Stop it!" Replied Tori slapping him in the chest.

"Oww, that seriously hurt Tori!"

"You're such a baby."

"You shouldn't have said that Miss Vega."

"Oh and why not Mr. Shapiro?"

"Because now, you get a free attack from the TICKLE MONSTER! Said Robbie, raising his voice a bit for the last part.

"No, Robbie, please, don't do thi... hahaha" Tori attempted, trying to keep Robbie from tickling her, but laughing hard when he finally did.

After finishing his tickling attack, Robbie let go of Tori. Tori continued to laugh, gradually slowing down as she tried to get control of herself.

When she finally did, she asked Robbie, "Hey, get me something to drink?"

"Yeah sure, whatcha want?" He replied.

"Uhm, milk is fine"

"Care if I grab something?"

"No, it's cool"

Robbie poured some milk for Tori, and some water for himself, and he walked over to her with their drinks.

"What's on tv?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know," Replied Tori, "but I'll look"

"Cool," He said, sitting down on the couch next to Tori.

They flipped through the channels, but couldn't find anything worth watching.

"Aww, 900 channels and there is still nothing on!" Complained Tori.

"Come on, there's got to be something," Said Robbie, "Don't you have netflix?"

"Yeah, good idea! Let's look!"

After looking for some time, but still not figuring out what they wanted to watch, Robbie got up.

"Hey, I gotta go make a phone call," Said Robbie.

Robbie walked into the other room, and grabbed Rex out of his bookbag. Even though he had put him in the closet the night before, something just couldn't keep Robbie away from Rex thwhen he got up the next morning.

"Rex, what do I do? I've got an incredibly gorgeous girl down there and I'm about to have a panic attack!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Rob, relax, just chill, and remember, I'm you!" Rex replied.

"Since when did you get so helpful?" Robbie asked.

"Since when did you get cool?" Rex countered.

Unbeknowest to Robbie, but Tori had come up the stairs to see what was taking them so long. As she got up the stairs, she overheard the tail end of the conversation Robbie and Rex were having.

"I don't know Rex," Said Robbie, "It's just, to have you around, it makes me feel like I have a problem. It keeps girls away from me, you're the problem! You have been all along!"

"Rob, slow down man, every addiction takes time to recover from," Said Rex, "Without me, you wouldn't be here right now. I'm cool with you moving me out of the frontline, but you gotta remember, you wouldn't have gotten here without me. I got your back man, don't worry, I'll be chill."

"Robbie," Tori called, "You all right in there?"

Robbie stuffed Rex in his bookbag and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Said Robbie, "Are you okay?"

"uhh, yeah, let's just get downstairs." She Replied.

"Okay, let's go."

"Why would Robbie lie to me?" Tori thought. "I have to figure out what's going on in his head so I can help him."


End file.
